Livin a Bleach life
by ScornFoxx
Summary: When two friends who once thought they were related find out that their truly not, travel to the world of the living with Rukia, one of their freinds, and meet a strage boy who is able to see them. A crazy tail that follows the show! OC's included...
1. Chapter 1

**First off this is a disclaimer... and this is also a REALLY random story... I mean really... it's just random although it mostly follows the show! Enjoy...**

_Chapter 1_

I had just gotten notice that I was to go see the head captain and that was to go now. 'Aw crap! How am I gonna sneak around Kenny now?' I sighed. I got up and started walking to the door. When I got out side, I made a run for it. I was hoping Kenny wouldn't spot me. As I ran I sensed someone fallowing me. "Aw shit!" I said and stopped turning around; there I saw Kenny running at full speed laughing evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHERE YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Kenny said, I freaked and started running and was going at top speed, 'Why me? Oh why me?' I thought.

"Leave me alone Kenny! I don't need you fallowing me everywhere I goooooooo!" I yelled. Kenny was still laughing and fallowing me, and then I saw Rukia walking the same way I was going. "Yo… Rukia!" I said, and caught up to her. I had lost Kenny at the moment to stop and take a breather.

"Oh… hey Hana." She said, "What's up?" She asked we both heard a loud laughter getting closer so I had to speak fast.

"Crap… Uhh I have to go speak with old man Yamamoto, what about you?" I asked.

"Same…" She said, I was surprised but didn't worry about it.

"Cool…" I said, then I sensed Kenny real close, so I grabbed Rukia's wrist and made a run for it. "Sorry Rukia, but if you don't want to get squished then I suggest you come with me!" I said, dragging Rukia with me. Whenever we reached the door to the old man's place, I slowed down to a walk, "Sorry a million times, Rukia…" I sighed.

"It's no problem, Hana…" She sighed, and then Kenny came running up and finally skidded to a stop, before running over both me and Rukia.

"Kenny, will you just go back to the barracks and stop following me!" I yelled, but didn't mean to….

"Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't get your sorry ass lost on the way here!" Kenny said, 'me get lost?' I thought.

"Me? Get lost? You're the one who listens to the lieutenant! And might I say that she has no sense of direction whatsoever? That, someday, is going to get you lost, and I mean lost!" I said, pissed now. The door was open and we all walked into the office. Rukia seemed a little annoyed, and I couldn't blame her.

"Ah and here they are." Yamamoto said. "Now, please stop fighting and take a seat so we can begin the meeting."

"Ah, that's not fun…" I joked, and took a seat across from my little sis, Addi, while Kenny sat across from Soifon. Rukia also sat next to Addi.

"Just shut it, Yagimi and listen to what I have to say." Yamamoto said with a slight glare at me.

I just glared back with a slight nod, signaling him to continue, 'die just die old man'.

"Kuchiki and the Yagimi's will be going to the World of the Living to monitor the Hollows." Yamamoto said as his lieutenant, Sasakiba, placed three silver cell phones in front of Addi, Rukia, and I.

"But Squad 2 is the Stealth Force." Soifon pointed out, she was annoying….. "I refuse to let my 3rd seat go to the World of the Living to do a minor mission like this, Captain!"

"You'll do as you're told, Soifon!" Yamamoto snapped at her in a low tone, 'Ha take that old lady…' I thought.

Soifon sighed and looked away. "Yes, sir…" I just sat there doing nothing, 'hollows are easy to take care of… he might as well just send me…' I sighed.

"As for the details on the mission, you shall only be there for one month. If you are there longer than that, then I suspect a full explanation on why you were there longer. If I do not think that this reason is acceptable, then you will be punished." Yamamoto finished and took a breath, 'you shouldn't talk that long, old man, and you might die of the loss of breath…' I laughed in my head.

"Yes, sir." Rukia, Addi and I said together when he finished.

"When do they go?" Kenny asked boredely with his elbow on the table and his cheek resting in his palm, 'that's what you get for fallowing me here…' I sighed.

"Immediately, they will receive a hell butterfly to go with them and we shall open the door. After that they shall be gone until it is time to come back." Yamamoto said and stood up. "I'm assuming that you all have your Zanpakutous on you at this time and point."

We all nodded, I yawned form boredom and stood up, I really didn't care for this assignment, and it was going to be long and boring. Addi seemed happy… probably since she could finally use her Zanpakutou, since she usually doesn't.

The Lieutenant Sasakiba was opening a gate thing for the world of the living.

"Yo, Hana! Come here for a second!" Kenny called me over to where he was sitting.

I sighed and sulked over to him. "What do you want now?"

"Well, just wanting to make sure you're not gonna go and get yourself killed…" Kenny scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh my gosh! Are you actually worried about me, Kenny?" I asked in a teasing manner. 'Scary…' I thought.

"No! Of course not!"

"Uh huh…" I smirked and then sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll be careful. Bye." I then walked away with a wave.

"Yo! I'm not done yet, Hana!" He told me.

I groaned. "What else?"

"You'll find out why I told you to be careful when you get back…"

Soifon then walked up and hit him over the head. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

"What?" He yelled back. "I think that Addi and Hana are at the damn right age to know the truth!"

"Uh!" Addi and I yelled and backed up into a wall.

"W-what do y-you m-m-mean?" Addi stuttered out.

I was in my own little world. 'Kenny? And old lady? NO! What has occurred to this cruel, cruel world?'

I then sighed and put my hand to my chin. "Are you two having an a—" I was cut off when Addi clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't you even go there with Soifon…" She told me in a low whisper to my ear.

I looked at Kenny and Soifon to see that I was receiving death glares from both of them.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Addi's and Rukia's arms as I ran into the gate.

"Bye, Captain Soifon!" Addi yelled out with a chuckle as we followed the Hell Butterfly and the doors to the gate closed behind us.

We ran for a while until we finally made it to the World of the Living.

I sighed. "So what now?"

"We wait for orders…" Rukia sighed as well as we sat in midair over the town.

Rukia then stood and we all went to a telephone pole. Rukia used her skills in being so small to stand in the middle of it.

"I sense strong spirit energy close by." She spoke up and Addi and I nodded as we jumped and glided through the cool night air.

I sighed when my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out and stopped.

"Hollow call… that a way!" I pointed in the right area with a grin.

"Got it." Addi smiled as we glided off in the right direction. Well, Rukia and I glided. Addi was in the Stealth Force so she just jumped from roof top to roof top.

I grinned when we reached the huge ugly Hollow. It was truly disgusting. I quickly drew my Zanpakutou and sliced its head. It quickly disappeared and I sighed.

"Way too easy!" I whined as we sat in midair as we examined the Hollow damage and watched the sun come up.

That morning was pretty boring until Rukia got a Hollow call. It wasn't too far away so we quickly ran off into its direction.

When we got there, there was already a guy there. He had blazing orange, and I mean orange, hair and seemed to have brown eyes. He was escorting a lost soul away from the Hollow. The soul suddenly fell to the ground and they had to stop.

He told her something, but I couldn't hear because of the loud mouth Hollow, and ran back to get her. The Hollow was now gaining on them.

Rukia's Hell Butterfly then appeared and she drew her Zanpakutou and sliced the Hollow's head.

"Of course, you get all the fun!" I complained stubbornly.

The Hollow was oddly now bleeding from the mouth. It yelped in a weird way as Rukia went for the final attack and sliced it clear through.

It then disappeared.

Rukia, Addi, and I took a glance at the boy who helped the lost soul before we walked away and disappeared.

"Rukia, why didn't you let us help out?" I yelled at her as we floated into the air.

It soon became night time and we hadn't gotten another order yet.

We sensed a strange spiritual pressure as we passed by a small house and Rukia wanted to check it out. Her Hell Butterfly flew into an opening window as we hopped in through the window.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" A voice asked and I glanced at him to see the same boy we saw earlier.

Rukia then grabbed her swords hilt.

"Huh? Rukia?" I asked her.

"P-put that thing away!" The boy yelled. "You ain't slicing me up!"

We then jumped off of the desk and I raised my eye brow at Rukia.

"Hey!" The boy yelled at us.

Rukia took a second to answer before she said, "I feel it…"

The boy then kicked her in the ass and I chuckled.

"At least it wasn't us…" Addi smiled with a shrug.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy asked loudly.

Rukia was all confused and Addi and I were a little confused, as well.

"If you think you're burglars, you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" He yelled while pointing at Rukia as Addi and I giggled as we sat on the bed.

"You kicked me… but we can't be seen by ordinary people. You mean you can see me?" She asked.

"Well, considering that that was my foot that I just planted in your behind, you tell me." He replied while Rukia stood and I noticed how short Rukia was. Addi was two inches taller than her while I was three inches.

"You were the one we saw in town earlier. I remember." Rukia replied.

"We all remember…" I mumbled.

"Nothing get's by you." The boy said sarcastically and closed his eyes.

"Very strange." I said and lifted his chin, which was no problem for me considering I was almost as tall as him, but not exactly enough.

"You look normal but you must be defected in some way…" I said in thought.

The boy then slapped my hand away. "I'll show you defected!" He then tried to kick me but I jumped up and landed on his head before I kicked him to the ground and landed behind where he was standing skillfully. It reminded me of ninjas….

The boy then sat up on his knees and turned towards us. "Who the hell are you three?"

"You really want to know?" Addi asked with a smirk as I turned around slowly with a death glare in my eyes towards the carrot top. "Then we'll tell ya'."

"We are Soul Reapers." Rukia said angrily.

As we explained it to him, I was completely bored and didn't contribute to any of the explanations, while Addi and Rukia explained the bare minimum of the situation.

"All right. So you guys are something called a Soul Reaper." He asked and we all nodded while 'Mhming' "And you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society." We did the same as before. "To deal with demons like the one I saw on the streets today." Again, the same. "Which was chasing after that girls soul?" And the same. "That's all believable to me… ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTHFAIRY!" He suddenly yelled and through the small table we were gathered around into the air.

"How dare you?" Addi yelled. "Why wouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers when you just admitted that you can see spirits?"

"I've never heard of Soul Reapers before and frankly your whole story is just too incredible." He told us while standing. "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"Well, you see me, can't you?" I said while getting up in his face.

"Well, that's true and I agree with the fact that you're not human. Why don't you go play your 'Soul Reaper' game somewhere else? Okay, little brat." He said while putting a hand on my head and making me growl while a shadow came over my face. "Run along."

"I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo 1, Syit!" I yelled and held out my hand to his side and his arms became 'locked' behind his back and he fell over with his ass in the air.

"Ooh, perfect target…" Addi smirked and was about to kick him in the ass until Rukia stopped her.

"No, Addi. That's enough." She told her and she sighed as she placed her foot back on the ground.

"Oh, fine…" She grumbled.

"I can't move!" The boy said. "What'd you do to me!"

"Paralysis." Rukia told him.

"I used what's called Kido on you." I smirked and got down to his eyelevel. "High level incantation only we Soul Reapers can do. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your time and energy." I giggled and stood straight again. "We may seem young to you, but we have lived ten of your lifetimes. We could kill you on the spot if it were not against our orders, so you, little brat, be grateful!"

"You got nerve!" He growled.

"And now," Addi started as she grabbed her Zanpakutou's hilt and the boy looked scared. He didn't even notice the soul right next to him… Addi had preformed a consol on the soul.

"It's that soul from yesterday!" The boy said surprised.

"No, please don't send me to the underworld." The soul begged.

"You shouldn't worry." Addi grinned. "You're heading for a better place. The Soul Society. There, your soul will be at peace." She then lifted her hilt off of his head and he slowly sunk into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" The carrot top asked. "What did you do to him?"

"I sent his spirit to the Soul Society." Addi said as she put her sword back into her sheath. "It's one of the main responsibilities of a Soul Reaper. People seem to call it passing on." She grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Now, I'll explain in small words so you can understand it." Rukia then pulled out her notepad with her crazy drawings. She told Addi to come start as she held up a crappy drawing and I sat beside the boy like a good little student.

"There are two types of spirits in this world." Addi grinned at the sight of her drawings as he explained. Both me and the boy weren't expecting her to use her own drawings. "There are the normal spirits called 'Wholes'. The ghosts that you see are usually this kind." She pointed at what looked like a rabbit type thing. "The second kinds are evil spirits and are known as 'Hollows'. They attack people, living or dead, in order to devourer their souls." She then smirked while pointing at a deformed bear thing.

"Any questions before she goes on?" Rukia asked, annoyed.

"First of all, why do your drawings suck so badly?" He asked and I burst out laughing as Addi tried to hold it in but turned away and covered her hand over her mouth.

Rukia then took a marker out and drew a mustache on the boys face and made me laugh harder.

"Ahh! You'll pay for this!"

"Let us continue with are lesson, masseur." I smirked when I stopped laughing and sat up again. "There are two main jobs for a Soul Reaper." I looked away when Rukia grabbed her notepad so I wouldn't laugh. "First, to lead Wholes to the Soul Society through Konso."

"The same thing I just did!" Addi winked and gave the peace sign with her tongue stuck out.

"I just said that, damn it!" I said angrily.

"Well, I made it easier to understand…" Addi said stubbornly and looked away with her arms across her chest.

"The second…" I continued with a glare towards Addi. "…to exercise the Hollows wherever we find them."

"That Hollow with the bug body this afternoon… why was it chasing that girl?" The boy asked.

"That I don't know." I sighed. "We have yet to fully understand the things that Hollows do."

"What was that?" The boy asked out of nowhere with wide eyes.

"One thing we do know there is still two more Hollows prowling somewhere nearby." Rukia said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" The boy asked. "Go out kill it!"

"We would but we can't seem to detect their locations." She looked at the ground and I sighed. "Usually we have no trouble finding close by Hollows. But here, it's as if our senses are being jammed by some powerful force."

"What are you? Deaf? There's something huge howling out there! The sound has to belong to a Hollow."

"Howling? What do you mean?" Addi asked and then we all heard a Hollow's howl.

"Now we hear it!" We said together and stood, hands on our hilts of our swords.

"It's definitely a Hollow." Rukia said.

"That's what I was telling you!" The boy told us and we heard a girl scream. "That's Yuzu!" He yelled and Rukia ran off.

Addi then got a Hollow call and she sighed. "Come on, Hana. Rukia can handle this one herself."

"Got ya'." I grinned as we jumped out the window again as we heard the carrot top yelling at Rukia.

We hopped up to be in midair and glide away. I followed behind Addi as we glided towards the sound of another Hollow.

When we finally reached the Hollow and I drew my sword, an arrow was suddenly shot towards the Hollow, destroying it instantly.

"Ahh!" I groaned and slumped to the ground as I saw a tall boy with black hair and glasses, holding a shiny blue bow. He was wearing a school uniform. "He beat us to it!" I yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Addi asked him as she appeared beside him.

"Your enemy…" He told her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know you're a Quincy, but who are you? What's your name?" She questioned.

"How'd you…"

"I'm not an idiot. It's kind of obvious…" She sighed. "I can tell because only a Quincy has that type of bow and arrow."

"Of course, you would know about bows and arrows…" I mumbled as I stood.

"Oh…" The boy replied to Addi with a slight blush. "Well, I'm Ishida Uryu. And you would be…?"

"Oh, I'm Yagimi Addi." Addi smirked with a wink.

"Yo, I'm Yagimi Hana." I said and he seemed to just notice me.

"Oh, hey." He smiled then we heard a beeping sound.

"Was that our phones?" Addi and I asked as we took out our phones and looked at them. "Nope."

"It was my watch…" Uryu said as he looked at his wrist.

"Watch? What's that?" Addi asked as she got up in his face because his wrist was pretty close.

Uryu blushed at how close she was but Addi seemed to not notice it.

"Yeah, uh, it tells time…" Uryu stammered and I smirked.

"Oh, really?" Addi looked at it closer in interest. "Uh… I have no idea how to use this…" She sighed and stepped away. "Come on, Hana. We need to go find Rukia."

I was still smirking at Addi's inability to notice Uryu's blush and obviously liking her. "Okay, let's go."

Addi grinned as we jumped into the air. "See ya' later, Ishida!" She yelled out to him as we jumped off.

We then went back to the carrot top's house to find Rukia outside of his house.

"What happened?" I asked when I noticed she was only wearing what she wore underneath her shihakshou.

"I'll explain later. Let's go find a place to stay…" She said in a sulking manner as we walked off.

We soon decided to sit down on a curb and eat some dumplings. I had stolen those from somewhere where I shall not tell…. Heheh…

"Who are you three?" A voice said from behind and we turned to see a tall man dressed in a green kimono with the hat to match.

"Ahh!" Addi blushed and clamped her hands together as she looked up at him with a smile.

"AHH!" I yelped and fell over before quickly getting up again and hitting Addi upside the head.

"So you like the old dude, but not the hot young teenager?"

"Huh? What?" She replied confused.

"You are so dense sometimes!" I yelled and we completely ignored the conversation going on between Rukia and Mr. Hat and Clogs.

Our arguing went on for a bit until Rukia yelled at us.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're going to Kisuke's house where he'll give us Gigai's." Rukia said and I raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

She sighed and pointed to the guy, who smiled and waved. "Yo! I'm Uruhara Kisuke."

"Yagimi Hana." I replied with arms across my chest and a sigh as Addi had her hands clasped together again. "She's Yagimi Addi…"

"Nice to meat ya'!" He replied before leading us to this candy shop type thing, where he gave us Gigai's and high school uniforms because we were going to confront Ichigo Kurasaki. We had finally learned his damn name!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so first this is a disclaimer... I do not in any way own Bleach.**

**Now, just a heads up when me and FriendlyLittleDemon made this random story we were two years younger, and well... we believe we were hyped up on... well, A LOT of sugar and what not. :3**

* * *

><p>"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?" Rukia asked as we walked up to him in class the next day. We were already in our uniforms and I was fidgeting with my tie, while Addi crossed her arms across her chest with a smile. She was the only one I had seen today that didn't wear the stupid over jacket thing for the uniform besides me. I had mine thrown over my shoulder because I got tired of wearing it.<p>

Ichigo turned to look at us, confused.

"I'm Rukia, this is Addi and Hana. We'll be sitting next to you from now on." Rukia smiled, being overly sweet. It had taken her hours to get her act for school right while Addi and I did nothing. We had decided to act like ourselves… and so far, Addi was having better luck. Like. I. Could. Care. Less.

"Ah!" Ichigo said and jumped out of his chair. "You're that girl from last night!"

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" One of Ichigo's friends asked.

"You know each other?" This tall guy asked and I felt like a shrimp next to him… and I'm tall for my age… which is… uh, I lost count.

"Of course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" Rukia smiled.

"Rukia, Addi and Hana are brand new transfer students." A kid behind Ichigo said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya'." The other boy said.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia held out her hand to him. On her hand, she had written 'Make a scene and you are so dead,' earlier before we came into class. I was just looking away in boredom. I thought it was pretty stupid how Addi and I got roped into this when it was Rukia who had lost her powers…

Ichigo yelped after reading her hand and Rukia smirked with a slight giggle.

Later on, after the cursed classes…. We were outside with Ichigo.

"All right, you freaky little nut jobs, and what do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"How scary, you big brute!" Rukia used her fake voice and I anime fell to the ground.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Addi and I asked together.

"Jeepers, you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Rukia continued and I sighed as I stood again.

"First of all, you can knock it off with that goody-two-shoes act." Ichigo pointed.

"Well, I think it's pretty good, considering I learned it over night." Rukia smiled, in her normal voice.

"All right, forget it!" Ichigo placed his hands on his hips and looked away. "Just tell me what you're doing here, anyway! Weren't you supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society, or whatever it was?"

"I can't. Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society." Rukia replied. "I haven't the power to return anymore."

Just then, Addi's phone rang and she sighed as she pulled it out of the side of her knee high socks. She opened it and held it to her ear.

"Yo!" She said boredely. Rukia and Ichigo were talking beside us. "Okay, we'll be there soon." Addi clamped her phone shut and smiled. "We're gotta go back to the Soul Society because Captain Soifon and Captain Zaraki want us back because our mission's over."

"Okay. Bye, Rukia." I waved to her as we started to walk away.

"See you, later!" She yelled after us as we started running.

We reached Uruhara's shop then and went right on in.

"Yo, Uruhara! We gotta go back to the Soul Society!" Addi yelled out as we got out of our Gigais.

"Okay, well, it was nice having you around." Kisuke told us with a grin while waving his fan in his face.

"Yeah, see ya'." I told him as Addi opened a gate using her Zanpakutou. We waved at him before running into the light.

We soon arrived in the Soul Society in the middle of an argument apparently… It was between Soifon and Kenny.

"Um, hi?" Addi said it like a question.

They suddenly stopped arguing and paid attention to us.

"Yo." Kenny smiled, like nothing happened.

"Hi, so why did we need to come back?" I asked linking my fingers together behind my head.

"Well…" Kenny trailed off while scratching the back of his neck. He then sighed and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Huh? I didn't hear ya', Kenny…" I said slowly and he glared with another sigh.

"I'm your - …." He mumbled again and I couldn't hear the last word.

"One more time, please?" I asked with a slight smirk. Kenny was only quiet when he was uncomfortable and that was nearly never.

"I'm your father, okay?" He suddenly yelled and I froze.

"F-f-father…?" I stuttered.

"Eh?" Addi said close by because Soifon had pulled her away to tell her something. "What do you mean, you're my mother!"

"Ahh!" I yelled, not being able to see Soifon of all people having a daughter. I then fell over with a groan. "Way too confusing!" then I thought for a moment, "Wait… are _we_ sisters or not?" I asked, pointing at Addi.

"Nope…" Kenny said, I was really confused then.

"Okay… then who's my mother?" I asked, curious now.

"Uhh… about that… So how was the mission?" he asked changing the topic, typical…

"Boring… and is this the only reason, you wanted us to come back to the Soul Society?" I asked.

"No, we heard that you had taken care of the Hollows you were sent there to take out." Soifon added. "And Zaraki here thought we should tell you two immediately."

"Yeah right! You wanted to tell them, too!" Kenny said.

Soifon sighed. "That is true, but you were waiting for them every morning since they left."

"We were only gone for three days!" Addi sighed.

"Three days too many…" said Soifon, "These kinds of missions are not for you, Addi."

"I know I know…uh…what do I call you now?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Just call me Soifon, that is, around other squads and our squad members." Soifon smiled slightly and I noticed that Addi was the same height as Soifon. Wow… I can't believe I never noticed that…

"And what about you to me?" I asked Kenny… er…Dad? I really don't know anymore….

"Just call me whatever… it's not like you ever called me Captain in the first place…" Kenny sighed.

"Yachiru doesn't either!" I said stubbornly while crossing my arms across my chest and looking away.

Kenny glared with a growl and I shrunk a bit.

"Whatever… anyways what do we do know?" Addi asked.

"Good question." I said, looking at Kenny and then Soifon.

"Uh… we should probably head back to the barracks…" Soifon said.

"Uhh right." Addi said we all headed out the doors. I had no clue where we were so I just followed… Dad, I guess?

Soon, we parted ways as Kenny and I headed for the barracks for Squad 11 and Soifon and Addi headed for Squad 2 barracks.

"So… Kenny… why did you keep the secret that I was your… uh… daughter?" I asked slowly.

"Because I was going through a big rough patch when you were born and didn't want you going through that." Kenny shrugged.

"Huh?" I said, "Any who… who's my mom?" I asked smirking.

"Uh… about that… Bye!" Kenny said, and took off in a run.

"Wait, get back here!" I yelled chasing after Kenny. I ran after Kenny, er, my dad… until we got to the barracks and found Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Yo!" I said to them and came to a halt.

"Hey, why are you chasing the captain?" Yumichika asked slowly.

"Uh, long story short, he's my dad…" I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"WHAT?" Ikkaku yelled and made me jump slightly.

"Yeah, heheh…" I sighed. "But he won't tell me who my mom is so I've been chasing him and trying to catch him to force him to tell me."

"Y-y-you're h-his d-daughter…" Yumichika stuttered. "Does that mean we can't pick on you anymore…?"

"Wait… you pick on me?" I said, giving them a death glare.

"W-w-wah! No way, what gave you that idea?" They both jumped back backing away slowly.

"Heh, just kidding, idiots." I laughed at their expressions and then Addi walked up beside me.

"Yo, what's up, guys?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing much… just picking on these two…" I said, Ikkaku and Yumichika were laughing scaredly.

"Wow, they know about you and Kenny, then?" Addi asked as she poked Ikkaku in the forehead.

"Uh huh." I smiled. "So what about you? Soifon allowing you to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, they all know." Addi shrugged.

"What?" Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled at the same time. "Soifon? What about her?"

"Uh, she's my mom." Addi shrugged again. I shrugged and went to sit where Ikkaku and Yumichika were.

"Uh huh…" I sighed, "so what you doing here?" I asked Addi.

"Huh? Oh, I'm running an errand for Soifon." Addi held up a folder that I hadn't noticed before.

"Really? To who?" Ikkaku asked.

"Head Captain. I was just checking up on Hana on my way through." Addi replied.

"Thanks… but nothing's really up…" I said laying back with my hands locked behind the back of my head.

"Except the fact that you were chasing the captain." Ikkaku smirked.

"Why were you chasing him?" Addi asked, sitting as well.

"He won't tell me who my mom is…" I mumbled.

"Wow… So, hey, you want to hang out with Rangikou, Izuru, and Hisagi, later?" She asked boredely.

"Sure. Although we're probably just gonna get drunk, as usual." I smirked as I sat up.

"'Kay, well, see ya' then." Addi grinned as she stood and ran away towards the Head Captain's office.

"Hey? Can we come?" Ikkaku asked.

"No…" I said straight out.

"Wha- why not?" Ikkaku asked.

"Cause I _know_ you're gonna get drunk for sure, and when you get drunk you get aggressive!"

"But what if I don't drink as much?" Ikkaku asked loudly and I sighed.

"Hmm…." I said as I looked closely at him to see if he was lying. "…Oh, who am I kidding? I don't really care if you get drunk or not. Just don't mess with me or you're getting your ass kicked out of the Soul Society by me."

"As if you could do that!" Ikkaku shrugged, which pissed me off.

"You want to try it?" I yelled and heard Yumichika sigh as he walked away.

"Yeah! Bring it on, Hana!" Ikkaku replied and I smirked. He pulled out his Zanpakutou and I did the same.

"Okay." I grinned and prepared to bring out my Shikai. Then Kenny came out of nowhere.

"Hey… what's going on?" he asked. Both me and Ikkaku sighed and put our swords back up.

"Nothing…" I sighed.

"Yeah, nothing, Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku sulked.

"Looks like they were about to fight!" Yachiru said from Dad's shoulder. Me and Ikkaku were in shock, and jumped away before she jumped on our heads.

"N-n-no we weren't!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Yeah, we're not fighting!" I added.

"We're just… uh…. Shining our swords!" We said together and Yachiru giggled.

"You two would make an adorable couple." She winked with her tongue sticking out.

"W-what?" I yelled with a beet red blush.

"We so wouldn't!" Ikkaku added with a lighter blush.

Kenny just chuckled and walked away with Yachiru laughing at our faces.

Ikkaku and I looked at each other to see we were both blushing and quickly looked away.

'Now I feel so awkward around Ikkaku…' I thought quietly.

"Uh… Hana?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes…?" I asked a little scared.

"Uhh… never mind…" Ikkaku said and sat down.

"No, what is it?" I asked, still scared, but curious. I sat beside him with a sigh. I hated it when people had something to say and then they don't say it. It drives me crazy whenever Addi does that and she does that all the time.

"Nah, it's nothing…" He replied and looked away.

I growled and punched him in the arm with narrowed eyes.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"For not telling me, idiot!" I replied. "Just tell me already. You know I hate it when people have something to say and then they don't even say it. It drives me up the wall!"

"But you might hate me for it…" Ikkaku said still looking away.

"No… I wouldn't… you're my friend after all." I smiled at him.

"Okay, then." He turned back to me with a serious face, which was unusual for him… I rarely see him like this… it's kind of awkward… "Uhh… about what the Lieutenant said…. Maybe uhh… what I'm trying to say is….. Would you go out with me?" Ikkaku said.

"Well, uhh, for one thing that was random. And for another thing…. Uhh…. Let me think…" I was being stubborn, "well sure…" I said… 'Did I just say that?' I thought.

"What, really?" He asked slowly and I nodded with a smile. "But to make it real, you gotta fight me!"

I paused for a minute before I asked, "Really? Are you serious…?"

"Heh, I'm kind of bored and Captain Zaraki interrupted our fight earlier…" He shrugged and I sighed.

"Fine… but don't suspect me to go easy!" I said playfully.

"Ditto!" Ikkaku said.

We both stood then and drew our swords. I smirked and prepared to bring out my sword.

"Bleed them of their soul… Kirei aenaisaigo!" I yelled and my Zanpakutou became a double edged scythe.

"Haven't seen your Shikai in a while." Ikkaku smirked and prepared his Zanpakutou. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" He called out and his Hozukimaru immediately became a staff with red feathers at one end and a blade at the other end. "You can have the first shot if you want!" Ikkaku said, smirking.

"If I was to go first then the battle would already be over!" I smirked.

"As if!" Ikkaku said. "Fine… I'll go first!" He ran at me with full speed and tried to hit me. I dodged it, and went to attack him. I almost got him until he separated his Shikai and hit my Shikai, which made me jump away.

He then yelled out and ran at me, Shikai ready to strike. I narrowed my eyes and ran at him, but tripped on a pebble… How clumsy could I get?

I landed on him, making us both fall over with me hovering over him. We both blushed at first for about a minute before we both burst out laughing at my clumsiness. I then rolled off of him to lay beside him with a sigh.

"No more fighting for a while." I smiled at him and let my Shikai go back to its normal form while sheathing it again.

"Ah, you always have to be so clumsy, huh?" He smirked.

"That was a once in a life time opportunity to see me clumsy, Madarame, and you know it!" I smirked back. "You know that Addi's the clumsy one, not me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He blushed and looked away.

"What are y- oh…" I blushed as well. That was kind of… awkward yet not at the same time. Well, it would be more embarrassing then anything if we weren't dating… we got up, and I remembered about what Addi had said about meeting up with Rangikou, Izuru, and Hisagi.

"Hey… how bout we go to Rangikou's place and get some drinks." I suggested with a slight blush. I still couldn't get that image out of my mind.

"Okay." He replied with a slight smile. We started to walk to the Squad 10 Barracks. Ikkaku seemed to be thinking about something intensely, so we didn't speak for a while until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"All right! What are you thinking about so intensely?" I half-yelled.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" He looked away and I sighed.

"Again with the nothing…" When I looked up at him, he smirked. "… I hate you so much right now, Ikkaku."

"Yeah, I know you do." His smirk grew and I sighed.

"Baldy…" I smirked, making fun of him.

"Why you little…" He said, I laughed and started running.

"Hey, if you can catch me I'll apologize, Baldy!" I yelled with a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" He yelled after me as he chased after me.

"Uh, I don't think so!" I smirked and flash stepped to Rangikou's place.

"Yo." I smiled when I saw her waiting outside with Addi.

"Hey, why'd you flash step?" Addi asked.

"I called Ikkaku a baldy and now he's trying to kill me." I laughed. "Like he could; but he'll be here in 3…2…1…. Now." I smiled when he ran up and made a grab for me, but I dodged every attempt.

"Wow…" Addi said slowly and giggled. "Well, I invited Renji, too." She told Rangikou.

"Cool, but why?" She replied.

"Uh… can't say right, now." Addi blushed slightly.

"That's 'cause she—" I was cut off by Addi when she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"She what?" Renji asked as he walked up.

"Ahh! Um, nothing…" Addi replied and looked away.

Renji shrugged and stood beside the panting Ikkaku. "So who else are we waiting for?"

"Him and him." Rangikou smiled.

"Who are they?" I asked, not paying attention to the two who had just walked up.

"Us." I heard Hisagi's voice and turned to see, none other than, Hisagi and Izuru.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled as we headed into Rangikou's house.

We all sat on the floor as Rangikou walked into her kitchen and came out with a jug of sake and six small cups. She gave one to each of us and before we knew it we were all drunk and having fun!

* * *

><p><strong>ok, please review... like it? No? I don't expect this to go anywhere really, but who knows :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**First disclaimer of Bleach and its glory. Second Thanks for the review(s) xD Third enjoy.**

"So, are you telling me…? Renji finally asked you out…?" I asked Addi. We were sitting out in the sun on the walk away near my room at Squad 11. It's been two months now that we came back to the Soul Society and Ikkaku asked me out. He and I were still together but haven't seen each other for a while. I've been talking to Addi, Renji, and Hisagi lately and I've been noticing Renji always watching Addi… although she never seemed to.

"Yeah." Addi sighed and looked over the edge of the railing. I looked over the edge as well to see what she was looking at and saw Byakuya and Renji walking by.

"Huh… I wonder what's going on." I said, Addi shrugged and we both sighed.

"A lot of things have happened in the last few months…" Addi said. "So what do you think I should tell Renji?"

"About?" I asked blankly and boredly.

"Uh, I kind of told him I had to get back to him when he asked me out." Addi smirked lightly.

"Oh… well how badly do you like him?" I asked. I was thinking of Ikkaku, and if we should end it…

"Here's the thing, I'm not really sure. That's why I told him I'd get back to him tomorrow… I don't know my true feelings towards him, I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, hmm, just sleep on it." I smiled and she nodded.

"So how are things with Madarame?" She smirked.

I sighed and looked off into the distance. "Honestly, I haven't seen him lately. He's been gone a lot, and that's why I've been hanging around you and Hisagi and Renji." I sighed again. "I think we might break up."

"What? Why? You two are like the perfect couple! You two get along in everything you do!" She exclaimed and I nodded.

"I know, but in relationships, the two different people need to be able to have difference, but Ikkaku and I have way too much in common. That's why I think we'll break up soon." I sighed again and looked at her with a frown.

"Oh… well do you have anyone on your mind, if you two do break up?" Addi asked.

"No… not that I can think of…" I sighed then we saw Byakuya and Renji open a gate to the world of the living and we both got curious.

"Hmm… I wonder why they're going to the world of the living…" I said, we noticed Byakuya wasn't wearing his haori.

"I don't know…" Addi shrugged. "Maybe to get Rukia, she hasn't come back yet."

"Hmm…" I said again as the two disappeared. I then noticed Ikkaku walking towards us from the corner of my eye and turned my head towards him. "Hey, Ikkaku."

"Yo." He replied and kissed my cheek with a smile.

"Well, I'll be going now." Addi told us. "Soifon wanted me home early, so bye!" She then flash stepped away.

"So, what's been going on lately?" Ikkaku asked as he leaned on the railing beside me.

"You've been gone…" I replied and starred at the ground below the railing.

"About that, I'm sorry." Ikkaku told me with a smile.

"Were have you been, then?" I asked with a slight attitude and looked up at him.

"With Yumichika and some guys in our squad, why?" He asked, worried I was mad at him.

"Because." I sighed and looked away sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hana?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nothing. Hey, come back here later. I need to tell you something." I said as I walked towards my room with a sigh.

"Sure…?" He said slowly.

"It's important so don't ditch, Madarame." I joked as I closed my door.

* * *

><p>"Arg! What am I going to do?" I yelled at myself, plopping down on my bed. "What am I going to tell Ikkaku? What if I make him hate me… will this ruin our friend ship?" I asked myself, thinking aloud…<p>

I laid on my bed for a little while and started to doze off, when someone knocked on my door.

"Huh? Oh… come in! The doors unlocked!" I yelled. In walked Ikkaku, who was looking at me in a curious way.

"So what's so important that I had to come back?" Ikkaku asked as he sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up with a sigh. I first gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then asked him something.

"First off, please promise me that we will always be friends, no matter what…" I said looking at him.

"Okay I promise, really…" He smiled, and I went on.

"Uhh… Ikkaku, I think we need to just be friends… I mean I will always have feelings for you, but…. We need to break up…" I said looking away I wasn't going to cry… especially not right now.

"Wait, what?" He whispered sadly and I nodded. He looked away and thought about it for a minute. "Heh, I guess you're right." He smiled slightly as he looked back to me. "I understand… it's just not the right time I suppose, and plus we haven't seen each other a lot lately." I smiled gracefully.

"Thank you for understanding!" I said hugging him, and then smiled at him, which he returned. I then looked out my window to see it getting dark outside and didn't notice how late it already was. "Oh man! It's that time already?" I said and got up, "Sorry Ikkaku… but it's getting late and all the barracks are about to close…" I said pushing him out of my house.

"Oh… you're right… well, see ya later. Good night." He said waving.

I sighed with a smile as I laid down in my bed after turning out my lights. I was single again and Ikkaku understood. I was completely happy… for now anyways. Somebody usually always got in the way of my happiness but oh, well. That's just life.

I pulled my covers over my body and quickly fell asleep again, dreaming rainbows and ponies... No really I dreamt of nothing at all.

The next morning, I awoke to someone beating on my door and sighed as I rolled out of bed and fixed my hair as I went to get it. I answered my door to see a flustered, yet happy, Addi.

"Yo." I told her as she ran into my house.

"Hey! Guess what?" She asked loudly and sat on my bed.

I sighed. "Uh, you told Renji 'yes'?" I asked boredly.

"No, I haven't even talked to him yet. But he and Captain Kuchiki are back, though." Addi said in thought.

"Oh, well, then what is it?" I asked.

"I found the perfect place to train and hopefully obtain bankai!" She yelled happily and I had to shush her up. I didn't need anybody in my barracks to know I wanted to learn Bankai. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"Well, keep it down!" I told her angrily. "And that's awesome." I sighed.

"Well come on then!" Addi pulled me out of bed and dragged me out of my room.

"Okay, okay" I said laughing, and we came to a halt. "What is it?" I asked.

"Your, um, hair, it's all messed up." Addi smirked.

"Well, you're the one who pulled me out of my room without letting me fix it!" I yelled as she laughed and tried to tame my probably bird nest that I call hair.

"Okay, now let's go!" Addi grinned as she pulled me along again.

"Fine…" I sighed. And we ran into Ikkaku. When we reached him we saw him sitting outside.

"Yo… Ikkaku!" I said, "What cha doing?" I checking to see if anybody else was up.

"Tired." Ikkaku yawned and noticed me looking around. "what cha looking for?." He asked I just smirked and shook my head.

"Nothing, got to go. Tell Kenny that I went on a long walk if he asks." I yelled pulling Addi with me.

"So where are we going?" Addi asked.

"You know… I'm not sure, you lead!" I yelled pushing her to the front so she could lead the way.

* * *

><p>"Wowwwww!" I said looking around.<p>

"Amazing right!" Addi said also looking around.

"I'm going to sit over there, and communicate with my sword…" Addi said pointing in a random direction. I just nodded and sat where I stood.

"Okay…"I said. I sat crisscross and set my Zanpakutou on my lap and started concentrating. I was concentrating hard on entering my Zanpakutou's world.

Suddenly, I heard a crazy laugh and there she was, Kirei Aenaisaigo, she looked cute she has long pink hair in two pony tails. She also has two bat wings, a skull necklace, a short spaghetti sleeve shirt ribbons that wrapped around her arms, short shorts, high knee black socks, and long red boots. She sat onto of a ridged hill her legs dangling off. My surroundings were filled with high volcanic mountains and I stood on a river of lava. And yes surprisingly it didn't burn. There was no life is sight, the only thing that really scared me was the occasional bones you would find if you walked around my demented little inner world.

_Hello Hana! It's been a while… _ Kirei Aenaisaigo said a devious smile on her face.

"_Yes… way to long…" _I said, mentally.

**So this chapter was shorter... why? Not sure. Felt like stopping. SOOO anyone who is reading this story and would like it to go somewhere, I need your help. Who do you want the two OCs to end up with? Should Hana go back to Ikkaku? And should Addi say yes to Renji? Or should they end up with someone else? I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! xD**


End file.
